


Scents

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: alternative title: dog owner problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: In which Koromaru does The Thing during the Dark Hour.





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> You're telling me that Koromaru went through the whole game without doing something like this?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters. That goes to ATLUS.

Koromaru sniffed the red puddle. Beneath the strong tang of blood was...squirrel. The trail of fish smell he was tracking earlier had been muted by the water. Hints of it still lingered.

Overall, the whiffs of squirrel and fish made the blood smell more pleasant.

Instinct demanded that he must use this scent to distinguish himself the next time he encountered the new dog down the road.

He began to tip himself over.

"Koro-chan, no!"

"Don't do it!"

It was too late, his body collided with the puddle and the 'water' splashed everywhere. After a few seconds of letting the liquid seep into his fur and coat, he began rolling and turning.

The humans continued to voice their displeasure until he finished.

"Ugh, where can we find a groomer's at this hour?" He froze. Oh no.

"Why don't we bathe him ourselves? Y'know, like a group activity."

Leader, why?

"That's a great idea!" They all surrounded him. He whimpered.

It was all for nothing...


End file.
